Boys will be Boys
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: She wished her brother wasn't such a boy. AI Football GGO, Months Prompt Submission.


Boys will be Boys  
Monthly Prompt Entry  
January - Ball&Betty

Lyra Anna Ly

Betty was fifteen when she had to accept the sad truth, that no matter how old they were, it always rang true.

Boys would always be boys.

Ball wasn't the first friend that her older brother had decided to bring into the mess he'd created trying to start up his game. Betty, however, usually took part in a less direct way.

Her brother had tasked her with distraction and recruitment, but this was not what she had signed up for. Even if he was older by a few years, people would probably look at her as if she were the one who was taking care of him. Their parents didn't know about his side project either, it was just her and her big brother from day one.

Well, them and the current administration of 'Lirose Tech'.

Betty had been working with her brother since the beginning of his journey to help him build up the AI Football GGO base, bringing in a new type of players. Her new contact, Ball, had been helping him behind the scenes for months, transporting surplus of food to make sure he ate. Her brother seemed to be one of his best customers.

She couldn't help the pang of hurt she felt that he hadn't asked her to help, but knew that her brother particularly disliked a lot of the food she made him. Boys…

Her new contact was eighteen, and referred to her brother as Dr. Coleman. He enjoyed how well his company was doing thanks to the large donations that he sent when he ordered boatloads of food at a time. His headquarters was a mess every time she visited, and he wouldn't clean it unless she threatened him with her 'rolling-pin of pain', as he called it.

She was quite skilled in using it.

Anyways, she was getting off track, so it was her job to make contact with this man, and bring him up to date on the full scale and plan of their attempt to better GGO. Her brother hadn't even told her about the long-term effects this could have, just that there wold be some.

Dr. Coleman was nearing his last years of college, and many of the materials and processors he would need would soon be lost to him, so it was time to really get back into 'borrowing' the technology he needed. That, or getting a few more 'gifts' from the head of Lirose company. He did seem to love spoiling a lovely lady.

And if she was going to give this man all the information that even she hadn't been privy to, he was gonna help her with her other mission. He could stand to play bodyguard for one evening. Her phone buzzed, and Betty smiled as she realised her mission was able to be fulfilled.

KL: Sure thing little lady, I'd love to host you for this evening. Dinner at _'Mie Meigui'_, at 7?

Betty quickly typed out her answer, humming in joy as she continued about her school day, thoroughly excited fo this evening. Missions involving getting Konner Lirose to spoil the mess out of her were always her favorite. The man was such a flirt that he didn't even try to refrain from giving her anything she asked for, which may not actually be good for the twenty-three year olds image, but whatever.

BC: Sounds perfect!

-**T-t-time Skip**-**Time Skip**-**Time Skip**-

What kind of contact could Dr. Coleman possibly have that was still in high school?

Questions like this had plagued Ball all day. Though he knew that the man would never be one to take advantage of a younger student, this certainly didn't look very good for him. According to the college student, he was suppose to be looking for a young girl, around fifteen, who would remind him of a demon itself. How she would do this, the man had not said.

Either way, he parked his truck outside the school and informed Coleman that he had arrived at the destination he had been informed of.

OversizedManChild \- Excellent, your contact should be out any moment.

FishEyes \- Who is this kid anyways?

OversizedManChild \- You'll know when you see her. She'll be the only one coming out.

True to his words, there was only one person that stepped out of the building, but she wasn't quite what he expected. She had long brown hair that she had pulled up into a ponytail, with darker brown eyes. This was… Coleman's relative, no doubt.

She looked plain bored.

FishEyes \- ...The kid in the pink crop top and black coverup? She's related to you isn't she.

OversizedManChild \- I'm sorry, she's wearing WHAT?!

Huh… definitally family then. Ball took a quick picture of the girl heading towards his car, sending it with another text to Coleman. The reaction was almost immediate, Ball's phone ringing as Coleman's picture popped up on the screen.

Ball elected to ignore it.

Betty however did not.

He didn't realise she had gotten to the car until the door was being swung open, causing Ball to drop his phone as he jumped, allowing Betty just enough time to grab it from mid-fall.

"Hello, Brother-dearest.~" Betty sang, smiling evilly as she did. "I hope you're well?"

"WHaT tHe HELL ArE yOU WeARiNG?!" That did not seem like a happy voice…

"The same thing I always wear when I visit dear Konner. He's asked to take me out to _Mie Meigui_ later, and I figured, why not? It's not like you'll be home, and our parents are out for the time being."

… Alright, so Ball could understand the whole 'evil' part now.

"Anyways, how are we getting this information? You told me I would be the one to show him, but didn't tell me where you put the thumb drive you wanted us to look at."

"Oh you won't be looking at that thumb drive." Coleman reiterated, and Betty's demeanor changed almost instantly. "Just showing Ball to location three so he can see it."

"Why?" Betty asked, her tone deadly as she growled the words through her barred teeth. "I have just as much right…"

"We already went over this, you aren't ready to…" Coleman cut her off. And his sister returned the favor.

"NOT READY MY ASS! I'VE BEEN ON THIS PROJECT SINCE DAY ONE…"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT! IT'S FOR THE BEST THAT YOU..."

"THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING INTO EACH TIME YOU SEND ME ON A MISSION!"

"...No." His voice was firmer this time, not angry, but resolute with his decision. Betty wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that he was so against telling her, or the fact that he trusted a complete stranger more than his own flesh and blood.

"...I'm your sister. What on earth could possibly make everyone else more important than that." Betty didn't wait for an answer, but hung up the phone as her brother's voice rang through once more.

"It's not…" But she was no longer listening, and Ball felt that he had just gotten himself into more of a sibling fight than th buildup of a game. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but had already started driving, something that Betty seemed to have missed.

"We're going back to mine and my brothers house first." She informed him. "After that, you'll be escorting me to _Mie Meigui_, and then I'll tell you how to get to location three."

Ball stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing quite what to say. He could tell the siblings had been through this fight before, but this girl.. She sounded almost broken.

"... I thought we were suppose to go directly to the location?"

"We'll go later. It's near the restaurant anyways." Betty closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

She was tired of that fight.

She was tired of being left in the dark.

She was tired of people telling her it was for her own good.

She was tired of... being second best.

In her brother's eyes no less.

Betty could stand being second to him, she was proud of what he was doing, and who he was becoming. She would be fine with being second to him for the rest of her life if it came to it; but she was sick and tired of being second best in his eyes. She missed when they were younger, when he trusted her to know things. Secrets they kept from their parents, dreams thy wouldn't say out loud, nightmares they feared would have made others laugh at them…

Why couldn't it be like that again?

"Yes Ma'am." Ball agreed, and Betty couldn't help the smile that somehow made its way onto her face. Even if her brother didn't trust her with the information, at least he trusted her to lead the people he did, and they trusted her to. She only hoped that he knew she trusted all of them as well.

And it hurt her just as badly when they turned on them, and everything they had tried to stand for.

Because his last trustee had hurt her just as badly as it had hurt him, both physically and emotionally.

She just wished that her brother would stop acting like such a…

She chuckled to herself, causing the driver to look over at her.

_She wished her brother wouldn't act like such a boy._


End file.
